


These Walls as My Witness

by raecat



Series: Owner of a Broken Heart [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Ludwig gets his head back on straight, and cleans up his messes, end of WW2, everything is pretty horrible, muders by a Nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raecat/pseuds/raecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig has finally had enough of his Boss and the war, and is finally able to do something about it, taking a final step no Nation ever has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Walls as My Witness

The sharp _clip_ of military boots echoed down the corridor and off soundproof walls, filtering through the concrete maze. The boots were scuffed and speckled with mud and muck. The uniform was dirtied and covered in stains and blood. The wearer was just as ragged as his uniform. His blond hair was slicked back, but a few strands had slipped free to hang over his eyes. Eyes that normally reflected the blue sky over his country’s mountains were clouded in sorrow and pain. His normally muscular body was trim, cheeks sunken. The war had hit his people and country hard, this final battle in Berlin the last straw. Too many of his people, his innocent countrymen, were dead.

Germany had had enough. Ludwig had had enough. Gilbert had warned him, time and again, that this leader was unstable. Next time he saw his brother, Ludwig would admit he was right. It had been proven time and again. The annexation of Prussia before the war, the invasions of their allies, breaking of treaties, the camps, the people, HIS people.

Ludwig, as a nation, had to follow his leaders’ orders. Prussia had explained that, as he grew, he would be able to think for himself, to disagree with his leaders. His job was to protect his people, not serve a crazy master. Something had changed recently. Ludwig felt some of his shackles falling away. He knew the camps were being liberated, the people being freed. He had been freed from the Nazi personality, having been swept up along with his people by a charismatic speaker and promises of a better Germany. Gilbert had been right.

And now Ludwig was going to do something about it. The man, if one could still call him a man, was out of control. The war was out of control. Germany was trembling in his bones. He had already taken the first steps. Gilbert and Roderich, high in command of the Prussian and Austrian forces respectively, had been told to surrender. The Red Army had passed through their lands already, and if the Nazi-leaders fell to “enemy fire”, no one would know the difference. He had also sent word to the German forces; news had reached his ears, carried on the April wind, that certain commanders had gone missing or been killed and the armies were surrendering. He hoped they would be treated well.

This led him on his current trail. Armies near Berlin were disobeying Hitler’s orders and surrendering to the Soviets as they move on the capital. Ludwig was on his way through the underground bunker for a meeting with the Fuhrer and his remaining military leaders. Hot anger flowed through his veins. That coward had abandoned Prussia, moved his military command from Rastenberg to Berlin, and left Prussia to the Soviets. Austria had also fallen, and the Red Army had freed Hungary and many of the other captured nations.

Deep breath. He could not go in angry.

Passing through another doorway, Ludwig spared a glance for the young men standing guard. Their uniforms were crisp, their mouths firm. Their eyes told him just how young and scared they were. This would be for them, for all his children. He would free them.

He trotted down the stairs into the lower level of the bunker. More soundproofing meant no one would hear anything, and only the most important would be here. A quick brush of fingers double-checked himself; one gun snug in waistband at his back, hidden under the black uniform jacket, the other in the holster at his hip. They would not be able to stop him.

Seven hours later found Ludwig still sitting on the same couch in the Fuhrer’s office. Hitler had been ranting for hours now about conspiracies and the incompetence of his own military commanders. Pacing, he stated he would remain in Berlin to head up her defense. Orders were sent out and the meeting was finally adjourned. Ludwig smiled to himself as the others stood. The defenses would mean nothing when the soldiers wanted to surrender.

The next day found Ludwig in an even better mood. Two more were dead by his hand. While Albert Speer had come to them – Ludwig was still unsure why – he had been sent out to hunt down Hermann Göring. For once, he didn’t mind being sent out like a dog. The next day found him sent out again, this time after Heinrich Himmler. Ludwig hated this man, but he was saddened that his attempt at surrender had failed.

The end of the month presented Ludwig his chance at freedom. Hitler and his new wife were sitting on the office couch, Ludwig pacing the room beyond. Hitler was writing his final will and the two were arguing over potential successors. They eventually agreed on Joseph Goebbels and Grand Admiral Karl Dönitz.

Once the orders were finalized, Ludwig pulled out his gun. Two shots later and he settled into a chair to await the Soviets. He could feel Ivan near.

The cold concrete walls were the only witness to the only nation to kill his own boss. Germany knew Prussia would be proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net in 2010


End file.
